Guild Rules
The following guild rules are the basic expectations we hold for members of the guild. These rules are subject to change. By joining the First Regiment, you agree to all of the following documents and the rules herein. Please read the Service Record page for a general guide on how the guild gauges member performance. While your character is expected to learn and adhere to the conduct and protocol outlined within the Stormwind Army Field Manual, you, the player, are expected to uphold the following: Section I: Characters, Activity, Role-Play, and Communication 1. Participate in role-play with the guild. * While we don’t expect your main character to join this guild, if you do introduce a character to us, be sure that they participate in guild role-play. * If you are online and there is a guild role-playing event going on, you are expected to attend unless you have specific permission not to. Missing an event is acceptable if you’re having a bad day or have other plans, but you need to let us know! * If skipping guild events becomes a chronic problem, it will negatively affect your chances of promotion in the guild. 2. Know and practice the common courtesies and basic terminology of role-play. * As our guild’s main focus is role-playing, you should know the differences between out-of-character (OOC) and in-character (IC), emoting, metagaming, godmodding, etc. * If you plan to emote something that would significantly affects another's character, obtain consent out-of-character. * You should not let in-character issues bleed into out-of-character situations, and vice versa. * The staff and officers are more than happy to help clarify any of these concepts. We put together a Role-Playing Terminology document to help! For a list of role-playing resources and addons, please view the Roleplaying Resources page! 3. Use proper capitalization, spelling and grammar both in-character and out-of-character. * A member who does not use proper capitalization, grammar, spelling, or punctuation reflects poorly on the guild's standard as a whole. Here we strive to portray an excellent writing standard, as is expected universally from many other roleplayers. * You are encouraged to correct mistakes in out-of-character chat. Everyone makes typos! * This rule is slackened in our out-of-character channels but can still be enforced at the discretion of the guild’s staff and officers. * Your character’s speech should be comprehensible with proper capitalization and punctuation even if they have a stutter or accent. * The Misspelled Addon is very useful. It highlights misspelled words and offers corrections in-game. To brush up on your grammar, we suggest reading this article: Common Grammatical Errors. 4. Have some knowledge of lore and apply it accordingly. * While not everyone is expected to be a walking WoWpedia, you are expected to have a basic grasp of game lore. * We require that you exercise an appropriate amount of realism to your character in the flavor and premise of the guild. For example, a half-angel half-demon warlock dragon would probably not enlist in an army of human footsoldiers. * Keep in mind that this guild utilizes its own fan-fiction and that members will be expected to acknowledge its implementation in events and activities. 5. In-character infractions have consequences. * Due to the role-playing premise of our guild, in-character law or rule breaking may result in the demotion or removal of the offending character from the guild. * Uniforms are mandatory for most guild role-playing events; not wearing the proper uniform or equipment at the right time may result in in-character punishment. * If you role-play a rebellious or insubordinate character, the character won’t likely last long as a member unless they change their attitude. 6. Use the proper in-character and out-of-character guild chat channels. * Within the guild, guild chat (/g) is out-of-character. * During large events, raid chat (/r) will be considered in-character. * Excessive and repeated use of the wrong channels after being reminded may be considered a violation. 7. Do not post out-of-character in say chat (/s) or yell chat (/y), as such may break role-playing immersion. * If something must be made clear out-of-character during role-play, send a private whisper (/w) to the individuals involved or invite them into a party or raid to speak in party (/p) or raid (/r) chat. * There are times, such as in multi-guild events, where making out-of-character announcements in say (/s) or yell (/y) chat is necessary. Do so sparingly. * You can use emote chat (/e) to make announcements out-of-character. Do so sparingly. * Excessive or repeated OOC chat in say (/s) or yell (/y) chat after being corrected may be considered a violation. 8. You may have more than one character in the guild. * Additional characters may be invited without needing to complete recruitment applications for them, so long as the premise for each additional character is one that can fit in with the guild. * You may apply earned ranks on one character to your alternate characters within reason. It would need to make sense for the alternate characters to earn said ranks. 9. Inactive members will be removed. * Reasonable notice should be given to the officers of the guild if you plan to be inactive for more than one month (e.g., deployments, illnesses, moving). Members who give notice of absence will be granted the “On Leave” tag until they return, exempting them from inactivity removal for up to six months. * Members at the rank of recruit that accumulate one month of “offline” time will be removed unless they have the “On Leave” tag. * Members at the rank of private or higher may accumulate three months of “offline” time before they are removed for inactivity, unless they have the “On Leave” tag. * If additional time beyond six months is required, special dispensation may be granted at officer discretion. * To prevent abuse of the system, “On Leave” status may be revoked at collective officer corps discretion. Section II: Respect and Courtesy 1. Be mindful of sensitivities and be respectful to your peers. * A certain amount of cursing and playful banter is allowed, but when it begins to cross lines and make people feel uncomfortable, it needs to stop without remark or question. If conversations get too heated or aggressive, staff and officers may ask members to cease discussing a certain topic. * This should be a given, but do not go out of your way to antagonize or harass others. Do not joke or use derogatory slurs based on sensitive subjects like rape, suicide, sexual abuse, sexual orientation, race, or mental illness. Members found to do so may be removed from the guild depending on the severity of the offense at officer discretion. * Members who are found to regularly create a hostile environment which makes members uncomfortable may be removed at officer discretion. * Do not lie to the staff or officers. Members who are found to deliberately mislead or falsify content will be reviewed for removal from the guild. * Do not plagiarize or copy content word-for-word without giving credit to the original author. * Harassment found in third-party venues (e.g., YouTube, Tumblr, Facebook, Skype, Discord, etc.) also falls under this rule. 2. Do not partake in “trolling”. * This should also be a given, but do not go out of your way to disrupt others’ role-play. Using growth or transformation items, dropping placeable items, or riding on large mounts to obnoxiously irritate role-players is all considered trolling. * This includes in-character trolling of guild and player events. "Joking around" equates to trolling if you've been told to stop and ignore the request. * Reactionary trolling is still considered trolling. * Members found to troll other role-players will be removed from the guild and reported to Blizzard. * “Teabagging” corpses or corpse-camping during RP-PvP events is not acceptable. Don’t be a sore winner or loser in any public competition. * If you want to use a specific transformation item or placeable item to bolster your immersion in role-play, you should have a solid, justifiable reason to use it. You must seek permission from the guild officers to use such items. 3. Keep sexual content private. We do not tolerate sexual harassment. * Sexual content or role-play should never be posted in public channels. When in doubt, just keep it to yourself or take it to a private conversation. * While most members of the guild are adults, some members are below the legal threshold to be considered such. Sexual content should never be shared or discussed with minors. Any member found to knowingly solicit a minor in the guild for sexual role-play or other content will be immediately removed from the guild and reported to Blizzard. * Unwanted sexual advances made on a player or character will be treated as sexual harassment and dealt with harshly. Members found guilty of any sexual harassment will at minimum be demoted or removed from the guild. * We expressly forbid sexual violence in guild role-play. Members found to partake in such will be removed from the guild and reported to Blizzard. 4. Respectful forum conduct is expected. * As the guild tries to maintain a professional image of itself to the community, members are expected to reflect that when posting on the Warcraft forums. Members are not permitted to be abrasive towards others or partake in inflammatory drama. Failure to maintain good behavior on the forums can result in removal. Section III: Regarding Other Guilds 1. Do not disrespect other guilds or their players. * It is rude and unsightly to spread rumors or talk negatively about other guilds. It reflects extremely poorly on the First Regiment if one of our members harasses or insults other players not in our guild. * This includes insulting other guilds or complaining in public about large events involving multiple guilds. 2. The First Regiment does not “blacklist” guilds. * The First Regiment maintains a strong stance of never ignoring or “blacklisting” entire guilds over differences in rules or standards, chronic negative behavior, player disputes, etc., unless it is a very extreme case supported by their guild leader. No member of the guild may state that we will blacklist another guild over negative conduct. * If another guild's player exhibits reprehensible behavior, the proper route is to cease interaction with them and inform their guild officers and/or our officers, so that action may be taken against them. * We understand that not all personalities agree or get along, and on an individual basis, you are free to use the /ignore function as you deem necessary for your own safety and enjoyment. 3. Do not involve the guild in complex or "official" storylines without getting officer approval. * In order for the guild to run smoothly in our interactions, the officers must review any long-term, intricate, or in-depth story-lines before the guild is involved. It is at the collective officer corps's discretion to decide whether or not a storyline or plot is appropriate for the guild. * Failure to abide by this rule will result in the role-play being retconned and treated as if it never happened. 4. Do not make alliances between other guilds and the First Regiment. * This is strictly the job of the guild leader unless stated otherwise. * If you hear of an interest in an alliance with the guild, let an officer know and they will take care of the logistics with the other guild leader. Section IV: Rule Enforcement 1. Make sure that you've told the offender to stop. * In certain situations, a person's perception of your comfort level does not match up with your own and it is your responsibility to vocalize your desire to disengage. If the person continues to press the issue and we receive proof of the infraction (e.g., screenshots), this leaves very little room for discussion and we can address the issue quickly and effectively. * If you are having problems with a fellow member and don't feel you can speak to them by yourself, please come to a higher ranked member and we will do our best to mediate a discussion between all parties involved. 2. Unless otherwise stated, we follow a “Three Strike” policy regarding these rules. * For general infractions whose punishments are not clearly defined, we follow a three strike policy. This means that the first time you break such a rule, you will be warned. The second time you break that rule, you may be demoted. The third time you break that rule, you may be reviewed for removal from the guild. * These “strikes” may be forgiven at different intervals. A warning will be forgiven after one month; a demotion may be reversed after three months, and removal from the guild may be reversed after six months at officer discretion. 3. Our rules are subject to change. * They may change based on the change of lore, the server, the game mechanics, the desires and needs of our allies and of course, the change and growth that comes with guilds. If a change is made, the amendment will be posted and the original rule will be stricken. * Ignorance is not an excuse. Even if you do not read the rules, you will still be expected to abide by them in every form if you are a member of the guild. 4. Officer Discretion Clause * The officer corps reserves the right to adjust the enforcement of any current rule or consequence of violation at their sole discretion. Category:Browse Category:Recruitment